


itsy bitsy teenie weenie

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Mark's shy or anything, just that it's not the kind of thing that normally comes up. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	itsy bitsy teenie weenie

**Author's Note:**

> For [softblooded](http://softblooded.livejournal.com), be careful what you wish for.

It's not that Mark is shy about it or anything, just that it's not the kind of thing that normally comes up in conversation. High school locker rooms, yeah, maybe he got a few looks, but once people realised that he just  _doesn't care_? Yeah, it's not something he thinks about that often.

Of course, it's come up right now, because, well, it's come  _up_.

"Dude, are you alright there?" Mark's half tempted to grab his jeans and pull them back on, let Jinyoung walk out on the situation, but he figures he should give him some time to react.

Jinyoung is still kind of silent, just... looking, really. Not staring, or anything near that intense, but definitely giving it a once over.

"It's cute," Jinyoung finally says, before his eyes widen, and he starts to backtrack. "I mean, it's, uh, you're- um-"

"It's small," says Mark, matter-of-fact. "I know, you know, we can both see."

"Uh," Jinyoung pauses. "Yeah."

Mark rolls his eyes. "I've always had a small cock, dude, don't tell me you never looked."

It's getting a little uncomfortable, just sitting like this, legs spread with Jinyoung nestled between them. He's still close enough that Mark can feel the heat of his body, still has his hands gripping both of Mark's thighs, but Jinyoung's not exactly  _doing_ anything and Mark's getting impatient. Also his boner is going to go down completely if someone doesn't touch it soon.

"Honestly, I never did. But uh, I mean. I can work with this." He leans forward, fingers edging along Mark's thigh to gently touch at the base. "If that's okay with you, I mean."

Mark gives him another  _look_ then, just to be clear, says, "Uh, yeah. More than okay. 100% fine, just, go ahead already."

Jinyoung looks up at him through his eyelashes, blinks slowly. "Even if I wanna call it cute?"

"Yeah," Mark says, "even then-"

His words cut off when Jinyoung takes him into his mouth, going all the way down on the first go. Mark would probably be surprised, if he still had the capacity to think. He's small but usually others still work up to deep-throating him. Jinyoung's sucked him down without gagging even a bit and Mark finds himself overwhelmed by  _warm wet soft tight_. There's no prize for guessing that Jinyoung's mouth would be good, Mark's kissed him enough to know that, but being blown by him is on a whole other plane.

"Jesus fuck," is the first thing that spills from Mark's mouth, when he finally manages to speak.

Jinyoung smiles at him, all coy and knowing. Pulling off, he tongues the sensitive spot under the head of Mark's cock and moves his hand from the base to the shaft, rough and still warm, covering the length of it.

"You're really cute," Jinyoung says, stroking Mark's cock as he talks. "You and your cock."

Mark swallows, tries to regain his thoughts from before. "You said," he replies. "Thanks, I think."

"I like cute," says Jinyoung, almost petulantly. Mark knows that Jinyoung has been called out for his aegyo before, knows that the others think it too much at times but he's happy to indulge Jinyoung if it means that they both get something good out of this. 

"I like you," Mark replies and that earns him a smile. 

Jinyoung straightens up, leans forward so he can place a gentle kiss on Mark's lips and it is sort of cute - that they can speak so little and say so much between the two of them. He chases Jinyoung as he sits back, steals another kiss, pushing a hand into his hair at the same time, pulling him close. Deepening the kiss, Mark tilts his head, searching for the taste of Jinyoung, the taste of himself on Jinyoung's tongue. It's hot and frantic, like Mark likes it, likes that it's almost the same every other time leading up to this, when they would end with them frotting on the couch. It's similar but more, more heat, more skin, more of Jinyoung exposed. It's more, especially when Jinyoung tightens his grip ever so slightly, twists his hand so that Mark's cock jerks under his touch.

It's more, when Jinyoung backs off a little, only to move them so that Mark's up against the headboard and Jinyoung can settle comfortably between his legs.

"My knees," Jinyoung explains unnecessarily, before ducking in for another kiss to Mark's lips, dropping a kiss on his jaw, down his neck, on the freckle on his chest.

Mark's usually not sure what to do with his hands but being with Jinyoung for a little while means he knows one should settle in the darkness of his hair. A slight tug when Jinyoung mouths at Mark's nipple means he does it again, all while still slowly jerking Mark's cock.

"Needy," Jinyoung berates him.

"Tease," Mark replies. Neither of them mean it.

When Jinyoung's down to Mark's stomach, he stops for a while. His lips are pinkish, plumper than usual and so so pretty. It's a nice sight, Jinyoung's mouth hovering over Mark's cock but what Mark wants is what should come next.

"Seriously, though," says Jinyoung, and Mark wants to groan at him to  _get on with it_. "No, seriously, are you okay with me calling your cock cute? Because I kind of want to do it a lot." _  
_

"I've heard my cock being called a lot of things," Mark says. "Cute is not bad. Cute is _good_. Cute is nice. You can call my cock cute all you want but you can also suck it. Now. Please."

He can feel Jinyoung's breath as he exhales, he shudders slightly when Jinyoung's thumb swipes at some precome at the tip. Mark wants this, wants Jinyoung, wants to know that he's liked for who he is, and if that means being called cute (if it means playing dirty, and pulling at Jinyoung's hair so that he takes Mark's cock in his mouth again), then he's happy to do it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short /o\ sorry! But you did say (and I quote) "i just need 1k pwp of jr calling mark’s d*ck cute probably". ♥
> 
> Now also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/30275.html).


End file.
